


Vessel

by Leydhawk



Category: Dollhouse, Glee
Genre: M/M, Non-explicit BDSM, not explicitly Blaine unfriendly but implied, reference to past trauma/rape/death of child/divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: At 28, Kurt entered the Dollhouse to escape from what his life had become. Two years later, Sebastian hired a doll for a weekend of BDSM and got more than he bargained for. When Kurt emerged three years later, was there any chance for a happy Kurtbastian ending? Or maybe a beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dalton Boy on His Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888590) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



> It will be obvious to anyone who's read them that Sebastian's dream doll is inspired from fhartz91 and her amazing Kurtbastian and Klaine stories A Dalton Boy on His Knees and Take Me Over. I've left this as a non-explicit story, because if you want to know what I imagined Sebastian having the doll Kurt do with him, you need to read Dalton Boy. I wrote this last year before my creative slump and decided to post it.

  
"We have just the man for you, Mr Smythe. You'll be in for a weekend you won't forget," Adelle said. Sebastian nodded, keeping his excitement hidden. This had better be worth the expense. He probably could have hired a professional for every weekend for a year for what he was paying for three days with an imprinted doll, but this way no one would ever know all his depraved fantasies.

What he never expected was who walked into the lurid dungeon he'd designed just for this encounter. A long, lean body in a black leather catsuit was exactly what Sebastian had asked for. But that pale, beautiful face with the perfect upsweep of hair made his mouth go dry for a whole different reason.

"Kurt?"

"You'll call me Master, Mistress, Sir, or Ma'am. Nothing else. I don't need to know the name of your juvenile crush," the familiar voice, higher than a man's voice typically was, snapped.

Sebastian reeled. Kurt Hummel was a doll? Kurt was the doll the House had chosen for him to live out his kinkiest, most shameful desires with?

He recalled what he'd asked for: a male dominatrix, with some gender ambiguity, but... Kurt was perfect. His eyes were delicately lined, his lips plump with just a hint of shimmer, but where the leather dipped down his chest he was decidedly masculine, with no hint of breasts and even a scattering of chest hair. Had Sebastian somehow always wanted Kurt? Adelle had been right: he was exactly what Sebastian had described.

Bowing his head and dropping to his knees, Sebastian surrendered completely.

"Yes, Sir."

~*~

Sebastian hurt everywhere. He'd been used and beaten and tormented all three days, and Kurt's enthusiasm and authority had never wavered.

The Dominatrix stood by the door, his arms folded over his chest as he watched Sebastian get dressed.

"Good boy," he murmured when Sebastian had slipped his shoes on and stood fully clothed, head bowed. "Come here."

Sebastian approached, and when Kurt's finger touched his chin and tilted his head up, tears leaked from his burning, puffy eyes. He'd already cried so much this weekend; from hurt, from pleasure, from sheer relief. Now he wept that it was ending.

"You were perfect, Sebastian. I will never forget you," the Dom said. Sebastian sobbed, devastated at the unknowing lie the man told. Strong arms wrapped around Sebastian, and he cried into the leather-clad shoulder.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt," he mouthed, not making any sound, but mourning the end of their time together. This experience had clarified for him exactly what...who...he wanted, above anything and anyone else. And it also denied that to him. He had no idea how much more time Kurt had on his contract as a doll or how Sebastian might find him after he was himself again.

After he stopped crying, a single kiss to his forehead was the last contact Sebastian had before Kurt walked away.

~*~

Kurt Hummel was a strong man. He'd survived so much adversity in his youth that he'd been rock-solid sure he could make it through anything. That which proved him wrong broke him so completely that when Isabelle Wright introduced him to her friend Adelle from the fabled Dollhouse, and Adelle offered him a huge sum of money along with a way for the memories to be erased for five years use of his body, Kurt agreed without any persuasion. Perhaps if his father and stepmother hadn't died in a car accident, or if his friends hadn't drifted away, or his marriage hadn't ended in bitter acrimony, he might have chosen a different path, but at 28 years old, having been broken with no hope left that he might ever recover the strength that had been stolen from him, Kurt Hummel entered the Dollhouse and didn't leave as himself until he was 33.

The technician who removed the traumatic memories from his brain did an impressive job when it came time to restore Kurt's original self, with careful editing. Kurt knew what had happened, but had no trace of fear, pain, or anger about it. There was some sadness, but it wasn't a devouring black hole. He was himself again, and much richer than before.

~*~

"I got a hit on Kurt Hummel," the voice on the phone said without preamble. Sebastian stopped walking in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. A few expletives were spoken to him, but mostly people just walked around him as if he were a lamp post.

"Where?" Sebastian asked. It had been three years since he'd paid a number of shady, technically-minded individuals to search for Kurt. He'd given up hope after two years and had tried to move on. But need and desire flooded back to him at those words.

"Plane ticket from New York to San Francisco. Tomorrow. Flight leaves at 11:22 am."

"Send me everything you have," Sebastian said.

"Wire me the bonus you promised and it's yours."

"Taxi!" Sebastian shouted, moving to the curb and waving imperiously. As if by magic a cab appeared. "I'm going straight to my bank now," he said into the phone.

~*~

Getting to San Francisco before Kurt wasn't a problem. Trying to figure out how to approach him was.

Sebastian's hired snoops had given him a clear timeline of Kurt's experiences after they'd lost touch. Not that they'd ever really been in touch, but after he had lost any tenuous contact with Kurt's life. He knew about Kurt switching his focus from performing to fashion after the birth of his daughter. He knew far too many details of the bitter divorce proceedings less than a year later. He knew about Burt's death, and how that car accident had been another terrible blow to the single father. Having his daughter kidnapped and killed, being blamed for not taking better care of the girl, even though she'd been abducted from daycare, and the depression that followed had bowed Kurt Hummel. But being brutally attacked and raped was the final hit that had broken him. Sebastian understood why Kurt had signed on with the Dollhouse. He hoped desperately for Kurt's sake that he had no recollection at all of what had driven him to such a measure, but whatever the case was, Sebastian knew without a doubt that he was in love with the man and wanted the chance to make him happy.

~*~

Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He assumed it was some kind of exit protocol from the Dollhouse, and tried to ignore it. There was plenty to distract him in San Francisco.

He'd tried some touristy things and had tired of the crowds quickly. A day long boat tour out to spot whales and other wildlife sounded wonderful and peaceful, so he booked a ticket and made himself a playlist so he could have only his own company for the trip.

Kurt listened to the safety talk and the admonition that the back railing was the apropos place to be sick and not the 'head', or bathroom. He rolled his eyes and put his earbuds back in after the boat finally got going.

He took pictures of the bridge as they approached it, but ignored Alcatraz. Only one other passenger didn't flock to the view of the prison, and Kurt glanced idly at the like-minded individual.

"Sebastian?" Kurt gasped. The years had been exceedingly good to Sebastian Smythe. His features had matured away from the weasley appearance that Kurt had made fun of as a teen. Strong jaw, gorgeous hair, broad shoulders and a trim waist: he was absurdly attractive.

"Hello, Kurt," Sebastian's mouth formed. Kurt yanked his earbuds out. Nice lips. Too bad he was wearing dark glasses.

"Why... What..." Kurt sputtered, then caught himself. He straightened his shoulders. "Interesting coincidence, seeing you after more than ten years," he said, recovering.

"Taking a pilgrimage to gay Mecca narrowed the odds, I suppose," Sebastian replied with a half-smile. Kurt rolled his eyes, but knew the gesture was lost behind his own sunglasses.

"Hmm. I guess so," Kurt said. Silence followed, and he sighed inwardly. "Well, have a nice time."

"You, too."

Kurt turned away a little reluctantly, not sure why he felt that way. After all, they had never been friends, and had definitely been adversaries at one point. Maybe it was just the reminder of a simpler time in his life. He put his earbuds back in and looked out at the sea.

~*~

Sebastian watched Kurt as the tour continued. He did it surreptitiously, either through his sunglasses or in the reflection of the cabin windows. His body ached with the need to touch and hold and kiss, but he had a plan, and it involved keeping his façade of nonchalance up until they docked. If Kurt didn't make a move by then, a casual offer of dinner was Sebastian's fallback. They would talk and bond and it would be the start of all Sebastian's dreams come true.

It really wasn't supposed to involve Kurt vomiting off the back of the boat, but when the captain cut the motor so everyone could enjoy the pod of whales they'd found, Sebastian had seen Kurt start swallowing excessively as the swells rocked the quiet boat. He followed, grabbing a bottle of water as he went, when Kurt made a dash for the back railing.

Sebastian made it in time to catch Kurt's hat as it began to slip off, and thankfully after the first bout of heaving.

Nursing Kurt until the steadier motion of the boat motoring back toward the bay allowed him to keep down sips of water, Sebastian revised his plans.

"Thank you," Kurt said, accepting the fresh bottle of water Sebastian had retrieved for him.

"Sure," Sebastian replied. "You look like you're feeling better."

"Starting to," Kurt nodded, then winced. "I don't understand why you're taking care of me, though."

"I want to," Sebastian admitted.

Kurt frowned. "But why?"

Sighing, Sebastian shrugged. "I think seeing you made me realize that I had been pursuing the wrong guy back in high school."

Kurt frowned. "High school was a long time ago, Sebastian."

"Yeah, it was. I guess we should just start from scratch then. Hi, I'm Sebastian. I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you think I could take you to dinner later?"

Kurt chuckled. "Hello, Sebastian. I'm Kurt. And if you know someplace with bland food, I'll take you up on that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to keep readers waiting on updates for WIPs, but I hope you'll enjoy these old oneshots while I try to get my muse back from wherever she's hiding.


End file.
